Solenoid switches of the abovementioned type are conventional parts of the starting system for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles in multiple refinements, as also in a basic construction that is described in DE 198 14 504.
Such solenoid switches have a housing which accommodates a controlling magnet which acts upon a meshing drive via a control connection. Via the meshing drive, and in its meshed control position, the starter is drive-connected to the internal combustion engine in order to start it.
Opposite to the actuator acted upon by the magnet, the housing is covered by a switch cover at its end face, while defining an accommodation space. In this accommodation space there are contact surfaces of switch bolts, which pass through the end face wall of the cover and are axially braced with respect to it. For this purpose, the contact surfaces lying within the accommodation space are associated with broadened head parts of the switch bolts, which are supported on the edge of the cover wall next to the passageway opening, with respect to which the switch bolt is axially braced via an opposite nut screwed onto the switch bolt.
The switch bolts braced in a fixed position with respect to the switch cover extend outwards beyond the cover and are line-connected to the battery (terminal 30) and the starter motor (terminal 45). Depending on the respective position in the vehicle, as well as on conditions related to accidents, the switch bolts may also be exposed to abruptly larger forces. A possible break in the cover, caused by this, may lead to a short circuit connection between the switch bolt connected to the battery (terminal 30) and the body shell.